


The Promised Call

by Naminewitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Scene I wanted to see, Fix-It, Gen, Hints of Jo/Dean I guess?, Set post Born Under a Bad Sign but before the Tall Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Dean keeps his promise to Jo.
Relationships: Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	The Promised Call

They find the nearest motel shortly after leaving Bobby's place. Sam is out like a light the moment his head hits the pillow after they enter the paid motel room to rest for the night. Dean knows he should follow his brother's example - the events had taken its toll on both of them, his bothered shoulder wound and bruises hurt, and he's tired, - but he needed to call Jo, who's propably worried about them, plus he promised to call her later, before he went after possessed Sam. So with these thoughts, Dean takes out his phone, and dials Jo's number.

She answers after the second ring.

"Dean?" there is a surprise in her voice. She probably didn't believe he would keep his word of calling later, the older Winchester brother notes to himself, instead saying out loud:

"Hey, Jo."

"Hey. Are you ok? How's Sam?"

"Sammy's okay, he's sleeping right now, I'm okay too. We exorcised the demon, though it escaped, instead of returning to hell, so keep anti-possession charm on yourself at all times, and don't forget salt lines, holy water, you know the drill."

"Yeah."

For a few moments, there is silence between them. Dean recalls her strange question back at the bar, and wants to ask what it was about, but holds it back, for it surely would lead to feelings, and Dean was never good with those, so he says instead:

"Well, I gotta go. Be careful, Jo."

"You two be careful too. And keep in touch."

"Will do. And...Thanks for helping and patching me up."

"Don't mention it."

They say their goodbyes after that. Dean hangs up first, then places the phone on the nightstand, takes a quick shower, changes into his sleeping clothes, and falls asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the bar, Jo was looking at her phone with a smile on her face. She was sure the man she had feelngs for (which are one-sided, if demon was telling the truth) wouldn't call her later like he had promised before leaving. 

But he had proved her otherwise, and his care and concern made her feel warmth inside. Huh. So Dean Winchester can keep his promises.

And Jo hoped he would continue keep his promises to her.


End file.
